


The Nightmare Ends

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: This is the way the episode should have gone...





	The Nightmare Ends

“Morgana. Morgana, wait!” Merlin raced after Morgana. He grabbed her elbow, quickly backing off when she lashed out with her other hand. “Come back in here. We’ll talk. I do believe you.”

Her face crumpled. “But you just said-”

“I know what I said. It’s just that it’s scary, alright, talking about, well, what you were just talking about. Please come back inside, Morgana.” Merlin looked around carefully before he took a deep breath and let the tiniest bit of his magic color his eyes golden.

Morgana gasped, “Merlin!”

“Yeah. Let’s talk inside, alright?”

A tiny glimmer of hope shone in Morgana’s eyes as she followed Merlin back into Gaius’ chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC because if he had been mine I would have whapped him upside the head during this episode multiple times.


End file.
